The Symbol
Before I write about my experience, I just want people to know that this is real. This happened. I’m posting it as creepypasta because this is still a terrifying story, regardless of its lack of fiction. This really happened to me and I have called the police several times, but of course no one believes me. I guess I should start from the beginning. It was June of 2015, and I had been having a great summer. I had gone on vacation for a month and had just gotten back home when the occurrences started. They started off subtle. I would hear the creak of a door opening, but not in my room. Other times I would hear rhythmic bumps below my room, which was on the second floor. Then in about the middle of July, they were more apparent. I even found a symbol that I couldn’t recognize barely scratched into the wall of my bathroom, almost invisible because of the almost obsessive care with which the artist had tried to make them as subtle as possible. I have displayed a picture I took of the barely visible, insanely precise engraving. You'll have to look closely but I know I'm not crazy. It's there. After I found the symbol, no activity occurred for the next month or so. Then things… Kicked off, I guess. I would see people walk past my window, but as I said, I’m on the second floor. Doors would slam for no reason. This was when I phoned the police. They came to my home and saw the symbol on the wall, but they assumed it was fake and warned me not to do it again. But then things would actually be there, things would pop up near my door. I found a VHS tape at the door to my room, but I don’t have a VHS player. I took the tape to a friend of mine who collects old movies, and he agreed to let me use his VHS player. I popped the tape in and… I cannot describe what I saw. I will not. It was a combination of rituals and symbols and gore. That is the extent of the description I will give. I took the tape to the police and they watched it. The video appeared this time as just a home movie of myself as a child. I left before they could say anything. I felt so defeated. I just wanted to know why this was happening. I was to the point of insanity. I had a sledgehammer in my garage, and I took it to my bathroom wall with the symbol. Let’s just say that wall isn’t in mint condition right now. However, doors still creaked and steps were still audible. It wasn’t as extreme as before but I couldn’t take it. I took a gasoline can from my garage, and started pouring. I had to run to the gas station a few times to refill, until the entire house was doused. I took some matches out of my kitchen cabinet and, from outside, threw a lit match into the house. I watched it as it burned to the ground. No neighbors were home, I guess they were at work or shopping or something. But I swear I saw a man, in my room window, staring at me blankly as he burned alive. I live in a new house now, and the police believe that a man started the fire while I was asleep, napping. Nothing unusual had occurred, and I was happy. However I will never forget that man’s stare. That blank, crazed stare that was so calm as it burned. But today I found something. On the wall of my room. I took a picture. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Screenshots and Visuals